Screwed
by ZannaBQ
Summary: A bet and it's consequences. More would be already said too much. Hope you read it anyway. :-) 1x2 oneshot


**Title:** Screwed  
**Author:** Zanna  
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine - so don't sue.  
**Beta:** Laren

**A/N:** Hope you'll like this little story. English is not my first language (neither that of my beta), so please forgive me any mistakes in grammar and/or spelling. Please tell me how you like it - if you like it then I will translate some more of my stories.

* * *

**Screwed  
**by Zanna

"What do you think of the new guy?"

Heero sighed. He was really irritated. And it wasn't because of the weather or his surroundings – the sun was shining, and as today was Saturday and he didn't have school, he could even take pleasure in the boarding school life. No, it was entirely due to Jerry Meyers and his friends. Why did he associate with them anyway? Oh right. He didn't. Those idiots simply followed him.

Unfortunately the coach of the basketball team had found out that Heero was an absolute ace at that game which led to his immediate acceptance by the team which in turn had made the other team members – namely Meyers and his idiots – follow him at every turn. Who said that members of the basketball team had to associate only with each other? Anyway, Heero didn't feel like doing it, but unfortunately the others were obviously too stupid to correctly interpret his deathglare.

"Yuy!"

Heero startled. "Hn?" he asked.

Jerry looked at him. "I asked you what you think of the new guy."

"What new guy?" Heero asked disinterested. Maybe Jerry would understand that he wasn't wanted here if Heero broke one of his legs.

"Jeez Yuy," Jerry rolled his eyes, "You don't get anything, do you?" He pointed to the side with his hand. "That's a real goody, just how could you overlook someone like him?"

Heero let his gaze wander lazily over the other students that were sitting or lying on the meadow and enjoying the sunny day till he spotted the one who was obviously the new student.

The first thing Heero noticed was the hip-long chestnut braid and the slim, for a boy quite delicate figure. A heart-shaped face and two beaming amethyst eyes completed the picture. Jerry was right, he was stunning. Heero couldn't take his eyes of the pixie creature.

Jerry too seemed to enjoy the sight of the new boy. "He's certainly insatiable in bed. Maybe I should try him," he said sneering and licked his lips lustfully. His cronies bawled with laughter, agreeing. Heero only snorted snidely. Jerry looked at him.

"What Yuy, you don't agree?"

Rolling his eyes, Heero dully replied "I doubt you'd stand a chance with him, Meyers."

Jerry slit his eyes angrily. "Oh,yeah? And you think you stand a better chance than me?"

Heero just shrugged.

"I bet you don't." A vicious little grin crept on Meyers' face. "In fact, I bet 100 bucks you won't succeed in nailing him within – let's say three days!"

"Don't make a fool of yourself, Meyers." The bored tone was evident as Heero dismissed him.

"What? You too scared to take the bet? Are you afraid you'll lose, Yuy?" Jerry sneered.

Heero cast him an icy look. "I'm not afraid to lose. I never lose."

"Then why are you still hesitating? You think the stacks too low? Ok, let's raise it to 200. If you're really as good as you say then it's easy money! But if you don't want to, then I'm going to screw him." With a lustful grin Meyers looked at the new student again.

Heero narrowed his eyes. He didn't like how Jerry looked at the new boy at all. "Alright Meyers, I accept your stupid bet," he said with dangerously calm voice, "but you're going to keep your hands off him for the time being."

Jerry turned to him again and grinned. "Deal," he said and stretched out his hand. After a short hesitation Heero accepted. Then he turned away and went over to the new student.

"Hi," he said when he arrived there, "my name is Heero Yuy. I am to show you the school."

The new boy turned around to him and gave him a beaming smile. "Duo Maxwell," he answered and shook Heero's hand, "so you're the welcome committee, hm? Well, lead on, I'm really anxious to see all the sights like the massage room, the holodeck, the torture chamber..."

When he noticed Heero's astonished look he laughed. "Just joking. I don't really believe that there's a torture chamber – but maybe a massage room at least?" he added with a grin.

Heero only shook his head. "We should start with the classrooms," he said and started walking towards the school building.

"Hah, so there are torture chambers!" Duo laughed and followed him.

--

"And that's the office of the headmaster."

'God, will this boring tour never end?' Duo thought as he sighed. Heero already had shown him each and every classroom, the two faculty lounges, the library and the computer room. And it seemed as if he just reached the peak of his tour.

"Heero," he interrupted, "can't you just show me the truly important spots?"

Heero looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to see?"

"Well, the cafeteria for example!"

"The cafeteria?"

Duo nodded enthusiastically.

Heero sighed and said, "Alright." While Heero led Duo to the cafeteria he kept on telling him about the school, the teachers that taught there, the rules that had to be followed and so on.

Duo didn't really listen to him. After all, it was much more interesting to watch his guide. The chocolate brown tousled hair, the incredible blue eyes, the serious face – god, it was a pleasure to simply look at him! Duo was so lost in his thoughts and busy with watching Heero that he didn't notice that they already arrived in the cafeteria and his guide had stopped and was now looking expectantly at him.

"Well?" Heero asked.

Duo jerked. "What?"

"We're in the cafeteria," Heero explained patiently.

"Oh," Duo looked around curiously. The cafeteria was really big and there was a continual coming and going. "How's the food? Is it any good?" he asked and turned to Heero again.

Heero only stared at him. "Is that important?"

"Heero!" Duo widened his eyes acting appalled. "Food is ALWAYS important!" He thought he saw an amused glitter in those deep blue eyes, but he wasn't sure. Heero's expressionless face was really hard to read.

Of course it was also an incredible good-looking face Duo had to admit – again completely lost in looking at Heero. Suddenly a strange sparkle crept into the cobalt-blue eyes. Duo couldn't interpret it but it was – fascinating.

"You wanted me to show you the really important spots. There's one place I left out."

"Really?" Duo asked a little bit suspicious, "But that's not another classroom or something like that?"

Heero shook his head.

"Ok, then lead on, show me that infamous place," Duo told him and followed him out of the cafeteria.

On the way he monopolised the whole conversation since his companion was more of the silent sort, but that didn't really bother Duo. After all, a one-sided dialog didn't require too much thought, allowing him to focus most of his concentration on watching Heero. However, he didn't pay any attention to his surroundings either and so he didn't realise that they were in the dorms till his companion stopped in front of one of the doors.

"That's what you wanted to show me?" Duo asked astonished.

Heero nodded.

Duo looked at the door, then at Heero again and asked, "And what important place is that?"

"My room," Heero answered.

Duo's breath faltered. There it was again, the sparkle in those incredible blue eyes!

"Do you want to see it?" Heero's eyes hadn't left him for a second.

Duo swallowed. Suddenly his mouth was really dry. He nodded slowly and saw a tiny smile creep into the expressionless face of the other boy. Heero took Duo's hand, opened the door, pulled him inside and immediately closed the door after them.

Duo's pulse raced. His world narrowed to the warm touch of Heero's hand and those rich blue eyes in which Duo seemed to drown. For one moment they were only standing there, holding their hands and looking at each other. Then Heero bent forward and touched Duo's lips lightly with his own.

Duo moaned quietly and leant forward. Heero looked questioningly at him. "More," Duo whispered and again the hint of a smile crept into Heero's face.

When their lips met this time it was more than just a light touch. Heero's mouth pressed on Duo's, nibbled at the corner of his mouth and sucked on his upper lip. Carefully his tongue caressed Duo's lips and begged for admission that Duo granted him willingly. But Heero took his time. Slowly he caressed the inside of Duo's lower lip and sucked lightly at it before his tongue continued to explore the alien mouth more thoroughly.

Duo moaned again. His legs had failed their service long ago and so he clung with all his strength to Heero. If it weren't for Heero's tight embrace Duo would have collapsed. Heero had an incredibly talented tongue. Duo could have let himself be kissed by Heero eternally.

Slowly Heero pushed him further into the room till the hollow of his knee bumped at the bed and Duo fell backwards onto the mattress. As he was still clinging to Heero and they hadn't ended their kiss, Heero was pulled along and landed on him. Duo gasped. It was just wonderful to feel Heero's weight on him!

He loosened his clinging grab of Heero's T-shirt and pushed his hands down to the hem of the shirt and then up Heero's back again – this time under the T-shirt. Slowly his hands wandered over the muscular back and enjoyed the feeling of the warm, soft skin beneath his fingertips. Who could have guessed that this steely body that seemed to only consist of muscles had such a velvet surface?

Breathless they broke their kiss and looked shortly at each other before Heero lowered his head again and turned to Duo's neck. Slowly and pleasurably Heero worshipped every single centimetre of skin; nibbling, licking and sucking it till Duo started to whimper. "Heero..." he sighed and buried his fingers in Heero's back.

Again Heero stopped his caresses for a moment and looked down at the completely breathless boy beneath him. Slowly he raised a hand and stroked a strand of hair out of Duo's face. Then he lowered his head again and captured the kiss swollen lips again.

Duo felt Heero's velvety tongue dipping deep into his mouth, caressing the inside with only feathery touches and then disappearing again, only to return shortly after and repeat. Duo couldn't think clearly any more. The only thing he could feel was Heero. Heero, who kissed him, teased him and almost drove him mad.

When Heero's oh so talented mouth closed over a nipple it went through Duo like an electric shock. Completely muzzy he asked himself when Heero had taken off his T-shirt – and above all how – but when Heero's hand found the second, neglected nipple and rubbed it with his fingers Duo had already forgotten that question.

Meanwhile Heero nibbled and kissed further down to lavish attention to Duo's belly button, sucking lightly at it's outlines and then dipping his tongue inside.

"Hihi... that tickles," Duo chuckled breathless. Heero raised his head and smiled slightly.

Duo leaned with his elbow on the bed and smiled back. Then he sat up wholly, knees on the bed, pulling Heero up with him and pressing his mouth to those tempting lips. This time it was Duo's tongue that took control and dipped deep into Heero's mouth to explore and caress every corner. Hmmmm, Heero tasted really wonderful! Duo couldn't imagine ever getting enough of him!

Slowly Heero's hand stroked over Duo's naked back up to his neck, grasped the heavy braid and stroked down again over the braid till he reached the end of it. Quickly Heero snapped the rubber band and spread Duo's long hair over his back.

Heero couldn't seem to get enough of Duo's hair. Slowly he let his hands slide through the thick mass again and again, pulling strands of it forward and draping them over Duo's chest. He pulled some closer and rubbed his face on it. "So soft..." Duo heard him whisper.

Duo closed his eyes and sat back on his heels. Heero gave him the feeling of being beautiful and desirable and he wanted to savour it as long as possible. Therefore he didn't interrupt Heero although he was so aroused now that he could hardly restrain himself.

Suddenly Duo could feel Heero's hands on his body. Gently they stroked over the skin directly over the hem of his jeans, and when he opened his eyes he met the questioning gaze of the other one.

"Duo...?" Heero's voice was a hoarse whisper that made Duo shudder. He smiled at Heero, opened the button of his pants and kneeled upright again so that Heero could push the pants over his hips.

At the same time Duo stretched out his hands and grabbed at Heero's T-shirt. "That's not fair," he murmured, "you're still clothed." Quickly he pulled Heero's T-shirt over his head and let his eyes wander admiringly over Heero's upper body. Duo caught his breath. Heero was... perfect. There simply wasn't another word for it.

Duo couldn't help himself; he had to touch that perfect picture in front of him to make sure that it was truly real. When his outstretched fingers touched the warm, soft skin he shuddered lightly. Heero didn't only look perfect, he also felt perfect. Duo could have let his hands simply wander over Heero and enjoy the feeling of his skin under his fingers for hours.

His thoughts were interrupted abruptly when Heero's hand closed around his erection. Duo's eyes flew open in surprise. Damn, again he hadn't noticed how Heero had completely freed him of his clothes that fast! But he didn't dwell on this thought; Heero's touches were way too exciting for that.

With a loud groan Duo threw his head back and pushed his hips forward towards Heero's hand. Up and down that hand moved on Duo's shaft, bringing him closer and closer to climax; so close... Just a little bit and then...

Heero simply stopped. Opening his eyes in dismay, Duo begged. "Heero..."

Heero nibbled at Duo's throat. "What?" he asked innocently.

Duo shuddered. "Heero... please... I want... I need..." Duo stopped helpless again.

Heero leant back on his heels and smirked at Duo. "What do you want, Duo?" he asked again, lazily winding strands of Duo's hair around his fingers.

"Heero!" Duo called impatient, "Stop tormenting me and fuck me already! I want to feel you! Please!"

Heero grinned at him. "Your wish is my command," he said and within seconds he had taken off his pants and was now sitting naked and very aroused in front of Duo. Then he stretched out his hands and pulled Duo closer so that he was sitting on his lap.

Duo gasped, wound his arms around Heero's neck and rubbed himself provocatively against that hard cock. Heero felt blindly around under his pillow till he found the little tube with lube. Hastily he coated his fingers and his hard cock with a generous amount of lube, then he grasped Duo's ass with both hands, massaged the soft globes and worked his way gradually to the crevice. Slowly he circled Duo's tight opening and then, finally, one slick finger pushed carefully inside.

Duo pressed back, wanting to take it deeper inside, wanting more of it, wanting, needing... "Heero, hurry up!" Duo demanded with a moan.

But Heero took his time. He pulled his finger out again, but before Duo could protest he returned with a second one and pushed into Duo again. Slowly he circled his fingers, made scissor-movements and widened Duo carefully. He pushed in a third finger too and then finally he found Duo's prostrate and Duo threw his head back and groaned loudly.

The finger left him but was replaced by something much better the next moment. Agonisingly slow Heero entered him. It wasn't fast enough for Duo but Heero's firm grip on his hips stopped him from simply taking Heero completely inside him with a jolt.

And then, finally, Heero was completely buried in him. "Duo..." he panted and laid his head on Duo's shoulder breathing heavily.

One moment they stayed in that position then Duo started to carefully move. He rotated his pelvis in a slow, sinuous motion up and down Heero's hard cock. Heero tightened his grip on Duo's hips again and started to direct Duo's movements. Increasing the speed, he varied the angle to hit that special spot and Duo saw stars exploding behind his closed eyes.

At that moment Duo's whole world consisted only of Heero. Heero, who moved inside of him, filled him and brought him a little bit closer to completion with every thrust. His own erection was trapped between their bodies and was stimulated with every movement. With a sobbed "Heero!" Duo reached his climax and emptied himself over both of their chests.

His inner muscles closed even tighter around Heero and only moments later he fell over the edge too. "Duo..." he gasped and Duo could feel Heero emptying inside of him and filling him with his warm seed. Exhausted he wrapped his legs around Heero's waist and hid his face in Heero's neck, not ready to let go of Heero yet.

Some time passed during which neither of them really moved. Duo still held on to Heero, and Heero slightly caressed Duo's sweaty back. Now and then Heero quietly murmured Duo's name. Finally Heero stirred and started to slip out of Duo but the braided boy clung even tighter to Heero and whispered, "No... please stay. I want to feel you inside a little longer... please."

Heero nodded, came up on his knees, let himself fall forward on the bed and came to lie on Duo – never once losing their intimate connection. With effort Heero succeeded in raising his head – Duo's grasp was really powerful – and smiled down at Duo.

Duo looked at him fascinated. It was wonderful to see a smile on the normally so serious face. He sighed happily, raised one hand and pushed some sweaty strands of Heero's hair out of his face. Heero deepened his smile, lowered his head and tenderly kissed Duo several times.

The tender kisses quickly turned passionate, and Duo could feel Heero getting hard again inside of him. Duo moaned and soon they started to move again. Quickly they found a wild rhythm and then only the slapping of two bodies and heavy moaning could be heard.

The second coupling was hot and wild, and just as hot and wild were the following orgasms. Totally exhausted Heero finally turned on his back and pulled Duo with him so that he was lying on top of him.

For a long time it was silent in the room till Duo finally found his voice again. "Wow..." he breathed, "... do all new students get a greeting like that?"

--

Jerry Meyers sat in the cafeteria and didn't believe his eyes. Heero Yuy had already succeeded in twisting the new student around his finger! Just now they had strolled into the cafeteria holding hands. Damn, if it continued like that he would lose his bet! And he didn't feel the least like paying Heero the 200 bucks. As if the guy wasn't bigheaded enough as it was!

Since Heero was a member of the basketball team he had been admired by all the students. Only because he could make the most incredible throws and never lost the ball. So what? What was so great about that? If Jerry wanted, he could be as good as that Heero Yuy. Or better even. He had often thought about how he could push that unbearable guy from his pedestal. So the students would admire him again. Just like before Heero Yuy. But he hadn't come up with a good plan yet.

To try it on the court was useless. Yuy played as if he was at war. The ball was his weapon, the basket his mission goal and the opposing team – and sometimes his own as well – was the enemy. And Yuy acted accordingly. Strangely that tactic really seemed to work. Hardly anyone dared to thwart him. Jerry had given up trying to humiliate Heero on the field.

But this bet, that was his chance! If Heero lost the bet then everyone would see that he wasn't that great at all! That he didn't succeed in everything he did! Everyone would laugh at him! And then Jerry would take care of that braided beauty – because he surely wouldn't want to associate with a loser. No, guys like that only liked a winner. And Jerry would see to it that he would be that winner.

Jerry saw how Heero said something to the new student and then turned away to get some food. That was his chance. The new guy sat alone at his table. Quickly Jerry stood and went to him.

"Hello," he said, sitting down beside the braided youth and putting on his best smile. "You're new, aren't you? I'm Jerry Meyers."

The new guy turned to him and smiled back. "Duo Maxwell," he answered.

"Pleased to meet you, Duo," Jerry said. "You're surely wondering why I'm addressing you," he continued and made a worried face, "but I saw you entering together with Heero Yuy."

Duo beamed. "Oh yeah, Heero," he said pleased, "He showed me the school. It was really – hm, interesting." Duo's eyes sparkled. "Are you a friend of Heero?"

Jerry sighed worried. "I want to warn you of him. Yuy will probably try to seduce you, but you'd be better off not associating with him."

Immediately the happy smile disappeared from Duo's face. "Oh yeah?" he asked unfriendly. "Not that it's any of your business but why shouldn't I?"

Internally cheering Jerry bent slightly forward as if he didn't want anyone other than Duo hearing him. "You're probably thinking that he's really great but he isn't," he said conspiratorially. "He doesn't care for you. Believe me. He's only concerned about the bet."

"The bet? Which bet?"

Jerry made a pitying face. "I'm really sorry that you have to learn about it this way but I simply can't watch Yuy do something like that to you. You're too nice to deserve it." Jerry gave Duo his most beaming smile again, but Duo only stared at him blankly and Jerry quickly continued. "Yuy bet with me for 200 bucks that he would screw you within three days time."

"He did WHAT?" Duo shouted incredulously.

Jerry nodded. "It's really true, Duo," he said, "You can believe me. Of course I didn't want to agree to the bet but Yuy didn't peck away."

Duo's gaze wandered from Jerry to a point behind him. Quickly Jerry turned around and saw that Heero Yuy was standing not even two steps behind him, motionless and with an expressionless face. Apparently he had listened to the conversation.

"Heero?" Duo asked incredulously, "Is that true?"

Heero simply stared at Duo for some moments, then he shrugged. Duo stood with a jerk and almost knocked over his chair. Jerry barely suppressed a grin. That went better than expected. Yuy would never be able to win the bet now!

"A bet," Duo said between clenched teeth. His whole body trembled with – was that anger? Of course, what else could it be? Then Duo directed his gaze from Heero to Jerry again. "Well, it looks like you owe Heero 200 bucks." And with these words Duo Maxwell rushed out of the cafeteria majestically.

Jerry stared after him open-mouthed. Slowly he turned his head and looked at Heero. "Wha... wha..." he stuttered, swallowed and then started anew. "What does he mean by that?"

Heero looked at him mockingly. "He means I won the bet."

Jerry eyes widened. "Are you saying you already screwed him?" Again Heero only shrugged.

"Fuck!" Jerry exploded. Would he never be able to triumph over that darned Heero Yuy? But at least he had one satisfaction – Duo Maxwell would never want to deal with Heero Yuy again.

--

Heero stepped out of the cafeteria into the schoolyard and looked around. Just as he expected he couldn't find Duo anywhere. Jerry really had delayed him for a long time in there. Apparently he didn't want to accept the fact that he had lost and had done everything possible to shirk payment.

And Heero actually hadn't really cared if Jerry coughed up the money or not. He only wanted to follow Duo but Jerry was like leech. You couldn't get rid of him that easily. And that meant that Duo had gotten quite a head start.

Sighing Heero started searching. Where could the braided boy have gone? Heero would try the easy reachable places first because Duo didn't know his way that well around the school and it was unlikely that he had already found any hidden angles.

Intently Heero looked out for the long, chestnut braid and its owner and finally he found them. Duo stood with his back to Heero on the top tribune of the football field, his elbows leant on the handrail as he looked down on the green field some metres beneath him.

Heero stopped for a moment and watched the braided boy, and then he approached him without a sound and wrapped his arms around Duo. Surprised Duo turned his head and Heero immediately took advantage of this fortunate opportunity and pressed his mouth on Duo's soft lips.

Duo sighed quietly, leant back and returned the kiss for a short moment before he finally squirmed out of Heero's embrace and took a step back.

"Goddamit, Heero!" he shouted, put his arms on his hips and glared angrily at Heero. "Am I of so little value to you? Only 200 bucks? I think I'm seriously mad at you!"

Heero looked at him puzzled. Was Duo perhaps serious? "Duo...?" he asked insecurely, "... are you really mad at me?"

Duo angrily looked at him for a moment longer, then his face softened and he gave Heero a beaming smile. "Of course not, Hee-chan," he said and wrapped his arms around Heero's neck.

Heero breathed a sigh of relief and returned the embrace. Duo was still smiling at him. "I just think that you surely could have pushed that idiot up to 500," he added with a broad grin.

Heero lifted the corner of his mouth slightly. "I'll think about it the next time."

Duo widened his eyes. "Heero," he chuckled, "you really surprise me. I never would have thought you, the perfect soldier of all people to have such a sneaky streak! To agree to a bet you know you'll win! And everyone says that you have no sense of humour!"

Duo's happiness infected Heero just as always. "But you missed the best part," he chuckled, "you should have seen Jerry's face after you stormed out of the cafeteria!"

Duo grinned even wider. "I would have liked to see it but if I had stayed then I wouldn't have been able to suppress my laughing fit any longer and that would have endangered our cover."

Still giggling Duo laid his head on Heero's shoulder and Heero pulled the Deathscythe pilot even closer. Duo had meanwhile stopped giggling and closed his arms with a sigh more firmly around Heero.

"I missed you," he whispered.

Heero pressed his face into Duo's neck. "I missed you too, koi," he answered just as quiet.

"Damn, I hate it when we have different missions! Three weeks! I haven't seen you for three, long weeks!" Duo whined and clung even more firmly to Heero. "I don't want to be separated from you for such a long time!"

Heero caressed Duo's back. "I don't like it either," he sighed, "and I always try to plan our missions so we can accomplish them together. But unfortunately it doesn't always work."

Duo raised his head. "I know it's not your fault," he said and smiled gently at Heero. "I just had to let off some steam. The main thing is that we're together now." With these words Duo bent forward a little bit and pressed his lips softly on Heero's. "Love you," Duo breathed.

"Aishiteru," Heero answered and closed Duo's mouth to a long, affectionate kiss. Finally they separated again and sighed.

"We should go back," Heero said and took Duo's hand. "It's late and you haven't eaten yet – thanks to Jerry's interruption."

Duo let himself be pulled along willingly. "Hah, at least I'm going to see Jerry's face when we reappear in the cafeteria 'reconciled' again!" he called cheerfully. "Too bad you didn't make a bet that you could placate me."

Instead of answering Heero only grinned at him. Duo's eyes widened. "You didn't...? You wouldn't...? I just don't believe it...! HEERO!"

Owari


End file.
